User blog:KnightReturns422/Small Comfort
Following Ahsoka Tano's sad departure from the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker is left in reflection... Anakin Skywalker stood out on the balcony of Senator Padme Amidala's apartment. He could not bear of staying in the temple; he wanted to get away from it for a while, as the temple would only remind him of the events that took place several days ago. He had to find somewhere where he could reflect, surrounded by a familiar and friendly place. He opted for his wife's apartment--a place that he found love. As he looked out at Coruscant's night sky, he reflected back to his Padawan's departure. They had been together for over two years, and though they got off to a rocky start, they did start to open themselves to one another. And now that she was gone, it seemed that it would never be the same if they met again. Anakin seethed in fury. He blamed the council for letting her go. It was they who expelled her from the Order in the first place. It was they ''that didn't believe her. Even Obi-Wan went through with the council's decision, despite his defense that he stood with Ahsoka. ''And he told me that their standing with Ahsoka would be seen as an opposition to the Senate! ''He felt his fist clench. Mace Windu saying that? That was unheard of! And master Yoda? It seemed he didn't also see the truth in young Ahsoka. ''I was the only one who was convinced of her innocence! The council wasn't there! They abandoned her! What has the council become?! It's this blasted war! They got to make rushed decisions, never enough time for a fair judegement. ''He always thought the council was capable of handling the most tiring of tasks, yet they didn't seem to trust him at all. If that was the case, then why shouldn't he trust their wisdom either? And with Ahsoka gone, his friction with the Jedi masters ran even further. ''If I was given the chance, I could almost be tempted to punch any of them, even Obi-Wan. However, his devotion to the Jedi Order forbade him from doing this; it was the only thing that kept him from unleashing his anger on the council. Yet he felt he needed to vent it. "Ani?" He felt his anger subside slightly. The voice that called to him was someone whom could bring comfort. Padme stood inside, looking intently at her husband. She had heard about what happened, and was worried about Anakin. Anakin didn't speak. He just looked out, feeling as though he couldn't move. "Ani.", Padme repeated. She walked out and placed a hand on his right shoulder. "Do you want to talk about it?" "What's there to talk about?", said Anakin, in a flat voice. "Ahsoka's gone. She's never coming back." Padme looked at him. She had seen him so somber before, but never like this before. She knew Anakin and Ahsoka were close, but she suspected this ran deeper than his mother. "I know how much you miss her Ani. I miss her too. She was a great learner... and a good friend." Anakin slowly looked at her. It was as if she had taken the words right out his mouth. "She accompanied me several times yes", said Padme. "She used her intuition and her courage. Once she saved me from the assassin, and that I owe her so much." "I... do too", said Anakin. "She saved my life on more than one occassion, and yet the council didn't seem to recognize her valor!" Anakin's voice suddenly turned to anger once more. Padme jumped. "When she was brought before the council, what did they do? They just turned their backs on her, expelled her! Abandoned her to be killed by the Republic! I was the only who stood by her side when all of this happened! I was the one who had to gather all the evidence to prove her innocence! Obi-Wan wasn't even there in Ahsoka's need! So who was there to save her?! Me!" Anakin breathed heavily, his anger still visible. Padme just looked at him, shocked at her husband's outrage. Then, in a quiet voice, she said, "I understand you're angry, Ani. But I also stood by her side. I tried my best to help prove Ahsoka's innocence. I'm willing to bet that some members ''did ''try and stand with Ahsoka, but their devotion to the Senate-" "Devotion? Is that what prevented them from giving innocence to a fellow Jedi?", Anakin said flatly. "No. Ani, you have to understand that these are dark times. You have a right to be angry, yes, but don't let it overwhelm you. I'm here for you always, just like you were for me." Padme's words soon brought Anakin to his senses. He looked at the angel he met on Tatooine. He sighed, then said, "That's kind. I just... well Ahsoka leaving the Order had left me..." Anakin struggled to find the words, but Padme understood. She walked towards him, hugged him and then kissed him on the lip. "Words don't express enough, but a wfie knows how her husband feels when he's been through a stressful event." She smiled, and both of them walked back in. Anakin always knew that Padme would bring comfort to him. This one was no exception, and though he still thought about Ahsoka, he knew that in times of need, some small comfort would come in and soothe his emotions. Category:Blog posts